


Morning

by Ireallylovefuckingmyself



Category: VIXX
Genre: Almost smut, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, What else is new, taekwoon as cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovefuckingmyself/pseuds/Ireallylovefuckingmyself
Summary: “ N-hyung and Hongbin-hyung are married.”-Han Sanghyuk, an intellectual





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> “ N-hyung and Hongbin-hyung are married.”
> 
> -Han Sanghyuk, an intellectual

It was a sunny morning with light peeking through the curtains and birds happily chirping outside of the window. People were outside walking their dogs and the happy laughter of children filled the air for it was a delightful morning; choosing to enjoy such a good day. One couple, however, still remained asleep together on their king-sized bed, intertwined between silken sheets. A handsome, tanned man lay on his back with his hair feathering on the pillow, breathing steadily and an arm around his caramel haired lover as he slept on his chest. His lover’s cheek was adorably squished which in turn puckered his lips into a pout, a tiny trail of drool slipping from the corner of his mouth. Peaceful expressions were etched on both of their faces and a hint of afterglow still glimmered on their cheekbones, signaling a night of passion well spent. 

As precious as this was, their slumber was interrupted by the sounds of a jingling bell and paws tip-toeing across the wooden floors. Hakyeon scrunched his eyebrows as he felt squishy toe beans tap on his face and soft meows filled the room. “ Ok ok, I’m awake and will feed you soon, your Highness.” Pleased with the response, the small and furry creature walked out of the room, its tail flicking in the air as it goes. 

Hakyeon rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he laid for a few more minutes, taking in his surroundings. The soft hum of the air conditioner blowing cool air into the room, the soft sheets caressing his skin, and Hongbin’s warm body on top of his, pretty doe eyes blinking back- Oh he’s awake. With his chin on Hakyeon’s chest, Hongbin purred while puckering his lips, “ I’m hungry too~.” Who was Hakyeon to deny such a request? He is no fool. Okay maybe a little, but he is a fool in love. He met his lover’s lips in a sweet kiss that he enjoyed despite the stale morning breath. Their tongues intertwined before they both pulled apart, smiling and a little breathless. “ I need to get up to feed Leo soon before he has an angry fit and tears up the couch,” says Hakyeon as he strokes Hongbin’s hair. 

Letting out a small giggle, Hongbin gets up from the bed and pulls his arms above his head, stretching out his muscles. Hakyeon notices a bit of tummy peeking out from where his shirt had ridden up and resists the urge to touch. His eyes travel down towards his lover’s cute, perky butt and he tries to resist but he can’t help but give it a playful slap. Hongbin startles and then he lightly reprimands him while chuckling, “ Hey, I’m still sore you know.” 

“ I was appreciating the view.” 

Playfully rolling his eyes, Hongbin made his way to the bathroom as Hakyeon made his way to the kitchen and poured cat food into Leo’s bowl. Said cat was standing next to his bowl looking the most unimpressed with Hakyeon’s tardiness. “ Don’t bite the hand that feeds you.” says Hakyeon. Leo mews in response as to say, “ whatever” and begins to munch on his breakfast. As for human food, Hakyeon thinks he’ll make pancakes with a bowl of fresh berries on the side. He’ll make sure to make them extra fluffy, just the way Hongbin likes them. 

He becomes so engrossed in cooking that he jumps slightly when he feels arms wrapping around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder. “ You smell good, hyung and so does the food.”

“And I also taste just as delicious,” Hakyeon says, throwing a wink over his shoulder.

“ Ah hyung, it’s too early in the morning to start acting gross,” groans Hongbin.

“ Says the one who had his tongue down my throat a few minutes ago.”

“ That's because the window of opportunity for morning sex was open but now it has closed.”

“ Who said it was closed?”

Hakyeon takes hold of Hongbin’s thighs and lifts him onto the counter opposite of the stove. He places both arms on each of Hongbin, caging him in as he leans his face close to the other man’s. Hongbin flushed just a tiny bit as Hakyeon ghosted his lips over the sensitive spot right under his ear, eliciting a sweet moan. Hakyeon sucked on Hongbin’s skin until he was sure that there would be a pretty mark left behind. Then he lifted his head to see Hongbin’s head thrown back, small pants leaving his mouth and the blush on his cheeks a tiny bit darker. _Beautiful_, Hakyeon thought.

Hongbin opened his eyes to meet Hakyeon’s and lifted his hand to run it across the other’s pectoral towards a bicep. 

“ I want you, hyung,” Hongbin whispered with a sultry gaze and his hand gripping a hard bicep. 

Hakyeon stared hungrily at the other’s plush, red lips and he could also see his hardened nipples showing through his lover’s white t-shirt. With Hongbin looking every bit like a delicacy, Hakyeon was ready to devour him and-

_Beep!_ _Beep!_ _Beep!_

“ The pancakes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t plan for smut in this so I had to do it to ya.


End file.
